Druid instance grouping guide
Back to the Instance Grouping Guide The Druid in Instances tbc As a Druid * You will usually be expected to be the primary Healer, or Tank if you are Feral spec. * Know your role in the party and stick to it. If you're healing, don't go into bear form and pretend you're a tank. Don't switch to cat form and try to follow the rogue in on scouting missions. (This doesn't mean you never should use forms when healing, but remember what your role is). * Be prepared for every role you can take. Always carry both your DPS and healing gear with you. In case someone in your party drops out and you have to take a different role, you should not be unprepared for it. * If you are scouting, be ready to let yourself get killed rather than drag a bunch of angry mobs directly into the party. * If you have Innervate and there is another priest healing in the group/raid, consider using it on him instead of yourself. Then you can go cat or bear and help with the fight. * If a wipe is imminent try to cast rebirth on a partymember who can rez, if this happens, the reborn party member should wait until after the battle, then resurrect and then rez the rest of the party. Also, casting rebirth on the main tank might effectively prevent a wipe. However keep in mind who is soulstoned so you don't waste your rebirth for naught. * After a wipe you might be able to sneak back in, past mobs, and cast rebirth on a party member who can then rez the rest of the party. You might want to inform your party of this in the beginig so they dont rez directly. * Bring reagents for Rebirth and Gift of the Wild! * Put Mark of the Wild on your party, or Gift of the Wild if you are higher than level 50. * Put Thorns on the tanks to help them keep aggro, never put thorns on healers. If you are tanking *Swipe hits three targets and creates a fantasic ammount of aggro against multiple target. If you have the Primal Fury talent, each hit has a chance of giving you an extra 5 rage from a crit! * Demoralizing Roar creates aggro and de-buffs nearby enemies, use it to reduce the attack power of the mobs. *Faerie Fire is FREE to use in Bearform and can be used to pull mobs at a range. * Use Growl to pull mobs of squishy party members, especialy the healer. *Feral Charge is great for going after mobs who are attacking your healers. Feral Charge followed by Growl to hold their aggro. * Save Challenging Roar for emergencies. * Maul is good for keeping aggro on a single target, Swipe and Demoralizing Roar can be better for keeping aggro on multiple targets. *If you are taking a lot of hits and losing health, hit Frenzied Regeneration to turn your rage into health over a ten second period. Works great in emergencies. Working with a Druid When grouping with a druid let him/her know before the instance starts what role he will be needed for. Some druids are Feral (Warrior / Rogue hybrid) specialized, others are Restoration (Priest hybrid) specialized and yet others are Balance (Mage/Warlock ranged spell DPS hybrid) specialized and this can be a huge problem if you need him to be the main healer or tank/dps. The group will thank you if the druid knows what is needed of him. Category:Guides Instance Grouping Guide Instance Grouping Guide Category:Druids